Wicked Witch of the West
Wicked Witch of the West is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. She appears in the 71221 Fun Pack for The Wizard of Oz franchise. Background The Wicked Witch of the West (or simply Wicked Witch) is the malevolent ruler of the Winkie Country. She first appears in the film after Dorothy arrives in Oz and demands to know who killed her sister, the Witch of the East, Dorothy tried to explain that it was an accident but the Witch simply replied declaring "Well, my little pretty, I can cause accidents too." Glinda then reminded her of her intent to retrieve the ruby slippers and as she is about to grab them they magically disappear. Startled the Witch demands to know where they went and Glinda reveals they have appeared on Dorothy's feet. Furious with this the Witch swears vengeance on Dorothy for her sister's death and the perceived theft of her property and disappears in a cloud of smoke. She occasionally spies on Dorothy as she makes her journey to the Emerald City and even threatens the Scarecrow with a fireball and to turn Tin Man into a makeshift beehive then disappears once again. She then tries to stop Dorothy and her friends with poison poppies but thanks to Glinda's enchanted snow the spell is broken much to the Witch's dismay. Deciding to take matters into her own hands she sets off on her broomstick towards the Emerald City writing a threatening message in the sky "SURRENDER DOROTHY." When Dorothy is tasked by the Wizard to steal the Witch's broomstick they make their way through the haunted forest but are attacked by the Flying Monkeys who kidnap Dorothy and Toto, taking them to the Wicked Witch's castle. The Wicked Witch of the West locked Dorothy in a room of the hourglass, but Toto escaped, getting help from the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion. The three friends disguised themselves as Winkie Guards and rescued Dorothy. But just as the four friends were about to escape, The Wicked Witch of the West sent her Winkie Guards to chase after the heroes. When Dorothy and her friends were surrounded by guards, The Wicked Witch of the West set the Scarecrow on fire. Then Dorothy noticed a bucket of water and tossed it to extinguish the fire on Scarecrow, but also splashed some on the Wicked Witch. As a result, the Wicked Witch met her end when she melted to death. Dimension Crisis Follow the LEGO Brick Road The Wicked Witch is the main antagonist of the level. First, her laugh can be heard after Dorothy Gale and her friends sent to the Foundation Prime. Later the Wicked Witch is seen with her flying monkeys overflying Oz, then saw Batman, Wyldstyle and Gandalf and the Shift Keystone which gave her sense of power. She, alongside her army, attacked the heroes, however, they were too strong for her. At the end of the battle, she escaped with the keystone and retreat to her castle. Later when the heroes went to recover the keystone, the Witch sends her Winkie Guards to stop them, however, the trio manages to reach the top of the castle where they came face to face with the wicked witch, now having the power of the keystone. To prevent her from using her new power, the heroes build cages around the portals, which makes her being trapped every time she tries to use them, however, she manages to escape. The heroes rebuild the broken cage (alongside other pieces) into a water cannon and spray her, caused her to melt. Later her melted body is transported to Foundation Prime. All Your Bricks Are Belong To Us The Wicked Witch Of The West can be seen, with her resurrected body, in the background with other villains when a furious Lord Vortech smashes the Thief who failed to recover the foundation element. World [[The Wizard of Oz|''The Wizard of Oz]]: Oz (Wicked Witch's Castle) Abilities * Silver LEGO Blowup * Flying * Magic * Illumination * Mind Control * Magical Shield Quotes Trivia * In the film, she was portrayed by Margaret Hamilton. In ''LEGO Dimensions, she is voiced by Courtenay Taylor. * The Wicked Witch's design is similar to the Collectible Minifigures Series 2 Witch. * She is the only minifigure from ''The Wizard of Oz'' franchise that is a physical figure. * She cannot cross even knee-deep water in game while walking, otherwise she will temporarily melt. This is in reference to her weakness towards water in the book and the film when Dorothy kills her by accidentally throwing water at her when Scarecrow was deliberately set on fire by the Witch. She will automatically resort to flying on her broomstick if she is about to land in water. ** Ironically, she can use the Water Element when the Elemental Keystone is active without any problem. *** Also, before the Wave 7 update, she had a glitch saying she could do water interactions (Growth, Water Spray, Hazard Cleaner) when she actually can't. ** This makes her, Gizmo, and Stripe the only ones who can't swim. * During the boss battle, Wyldstyle references Wicked when she states that the Witch's broom is "defying gravity", a song from the Broadway musical of the same name. * The Wicked Witch is one of the few bosses in LEGO Dimensions who are playable along with the Joker, Stay Puft, Bane and Lord Voldemort. * Her face appears in the achievement There's no Place Like... This. * She is seen in the trailer for Year 2, accidentally coming in contact with water along with Gizmo. * Wicked Witch appears in two Fantastic Beasts levels A Walk In The Park and Demiguise Double-Cross. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Wizard of Oz Characters Category:Bad Guys Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Index Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Flight Ability Category:Bosses Category:Mind Control Ability Category:Magic Ability Category:Illumination Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Magical Shield Ability Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Evil Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Vortech's Army Category:Accessory Characters Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Category:The LEGO Batman Movie Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Story Mode Bosses Category:Wave 1 Characters Category:Witches Category:Battle Arena Bosses